


An Ending Fitting For The Start

by Veeta



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Crossover, Fix-It, M/M, episode 5 didn't happen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeta/pseuds/Veeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Детектор лжи Алистера Тёрнера намного опаснее, чем предполагалось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ending Fitting For The Start

Алекс замечает множество вещей в Дэнни. Дэнни любит слушать музыку семидесятых, носить свитера и курить, хотя никогда не достает сигареты при Алексе. Алекс анализирует.  
Дэнни смотрит на него пристально и нежно. Алекс отводит взгляд.  
Дэнни любит разговаривать, а каждая попытка Алекса ответить заканчивается неуместной фразой или неловким молчанием. Впервые в жизни он проклинает свой математический ум, потому что никакие уравнения не помогают разобраться в том, что Дэнни хочет услышать. С Дэнни легко, и к этому Алекс не привык, с этим, как ни банально, ему сложно. 

***

Соулмейты, правда, такая глупая идея. Сама мысль о том, что все предопределено и тебе нужно дождаться своего человека, абсурдна. Но что делать, если ты устал от ожиданий? Что, если ты отправишься на его поиски, а он будет ждать тебя там, куда ты уже не вернешься? Что, если это будет не любовь, а больная привязанность, зависимость, которая хуже одиночества? Алексу некомфортно. Такие отношения нельзя контролировать, нельзя изменить, вряд ли можно закончить. Алекс не любит, когда уравнения не дают конечного результата.

***

Алексу не нравится Лос-Анджелес. Слишком солнечно, слишком шумно, слишком многолюдно. Он привык к тишине и спокойствию родного Лондона, к тому, что люди не подходят бездумно с какими-то вопросами и соблюдают дистанцию. Но в люди в Америке проще - и громче. Алекс скучает, безмерно скучает по Дэнни, но пока еще не может вернуться.

***

Секс не открывает Алексу новый мир, не заставляет забыть обо всём, не окрыляет. Это приятно, это тепло, это нравится Дэнни - вот что главное. Алекс соврал бы, сказав, что не наслаждается процессом, но пока Дэнни покрывает его поцелуями, его мысли витают где-то далеко. Алекс глухо стонет, едва-едва, на грани слышимости, он сильнее держится за Дэнни, он выдыхает его имя по слогам. У Дэнни абсолютно счастливое лицо и яркая улыбка, и это заставляет Алекса улыбаться в ответ. Алекс чувствует себя так, словно лежит под мягкими лучами солнца. 

***

Алекс знает, что ему нельзя было давать Дэнни шанс. Ему нельзя было показывать свою заинтересованность, называть свое имя (пусть сначала и фальшивое), приглашать к себе домой и, конечно же, влюбляться. Нельзя было делать так, чтобы о Дэнни узнали. Но Алекс проваливает задание. Он всего лишь хочет предупредить Дэнни об экспериментах МИ-6 и снова вернуться в рутину свой работы, но вместо этого впервые решает пойти им наперекор.

***

Детектор лжи, который создаёт Алекс, далёк от идеала. Проверки МИ-6 заканчиваются неудачами до тех пор, как его начинают испытывать на неосведомленных гражданских. Ничего криминального - пара вопросов, пара агентов, пара человек, и детектор начинает работать. Но МИ-6 начинает заходить слишком далеко, запутывая людей, заставляя поверить в то, что за ними следят, что их семья им чужая, что все вокруг врут. Во главе этого стоит М - женщина, которая сильно напоминает Алексу его собственную мать. М безжалостна, и пусть она сама не нажимает на курок, но её руки всегда в крови.  
Алекс видит катастрофические эффекты от неправильного использования своей машины и разрушительной силы агентов МИ-6 - люди просто не выдерживают такого психологического давления. Алекс видит самоубийства и убийства, то, как сходят с ума и бросают свои привычные жизни только чтобы убежать и скрыться. Его детектор лжи уже несёт хаос в мир, и страшно представить, что будет, когда испытания закончатся, и начнётся его полное применение. Алекс не успевает ничего сказать или сделать, как его отстраняют от работы и велят держаться подальше. Первая мысль Алекса - “Дэнни”. 

***

С Дэнни решают “сыграть” в ложь-правду-ложь-правду. Алекс мёртв - ложь. Алекс работал на МИ-6 - правда. У Алекса были необычные сексуальные предпочтения - ложь. У Алекса было трудное детство - правда. С Дэнни выясняют возможный уровень доверия: он не верит Френсис, но верит доппельгангеру, Дэнни не верит в произошедшее на чердаке, но верит результатам ВИЧ.  
Дэнни перестаёт понимать происходящее, и смерть Скотти (безусловно, очередной уровень проверки) только выбивает почву у него из-под ног. 

***

Алекс не верит в Бога, но когда убивают главу МИ-6, - по совместительству куратора операции с детектором лжи - он думает, что им с Дэнни ещё можно спастись. На её место приходит новый человек, и Алекс с ним знакомится - Мэллори кажется рациональным. Мэллори отправляет его в Америку, по его словам, “чтобы не вертеться под ногами”, и разрешает вернуться только через год. У Алекса нет выбора, как и нет уверенности в том, что через год ему будет к кому возвращаться.

***

Дэнни не говорит Алексу ни слова, когда тот приходит к нему с годовым опозданием. Дэнни не бросается на его шею с поцелуями, не плачет и не бьет. Он молча протягивает руку - как будто им обоим было недостаточно месяцев молчания - и приглашает зайти.  
Алекс первый тянется за поцелуем, понимая, что ему могут отказать - его Дэнни прошёл через слишком многое. Но Дэнни долго и пристально смотрит на него, не веря, или, быть может, не будучи уверенным. Однако Дэнни целует его, ровно так же, как и в первый раз.  
Над Лондоном висят тучи, но Алекс видит солнечный свет.

**Author's Note:**

> На ФБ - https://ficbook.net/readfic/3959258.


End file.
